The wet flame
by Pokemance
Summary: On my way to alola i got shot down by a ice beam and raped by a weird looking Ninetails,WARNING: Contains pokephilia, creampies, and a Ice/Fairy Ninetails & Salandit.
1. Molding the ice

I'm lost, I was traveling to alola when my airplane was shot with a ice beam, I was the only one inside, I've crashed in a weird island no humans, no other islands nearby, there is alot of food in the island, bananas, magikarps.

I've been here for about a week no one has came to help me, I've not taken a shower since, I've built a shack out of wood, and managed to make a fireplace with dirt and clay, that's were I roast my magikarps, I'm pretty lonely.

As another night is in the middle my door gets broken by a pokemon, I cover myself on a blanket I made of leafs and strings, hoping to camouflage myself on the floor, the pokemon notices me right away, I offer it my food but the pokemon is just interested in me, the pokemon was a white Ninetails, as I crawl away with fear it cuts my cloths off.

As the cold hits my body the pokemon holds me hostage below it, "I'm going to get some tonight *evil laugh* " says the Ninetails, as I try to flee the pokemon wraps it's cloud like tail on my flaccid dick,"is that what it means by going to get some?" I think, my dick has become hard, the pokemon get's it's lower legs onto my crouch and it's front paws just lower than my belly button, it's tail never left my dick and as soo it forces my foreskin back, I groan in pain, the pokemon starts to lower it's pussy on me, my dick slips forward.

"hahaha there is no escape now", the pokemon says, I, to be honest, wasn't going anywhere I wanted it just as the pokemon, if not more, I've been lonely on this island, I have masturbated but it is always hurting, like if there was a scent on the air that made me horny.

The pokemon uses it's tail to make my tip inside, it lowers itself more "it-t's inside" screams the Ninetails, my dick felt like it was squished in all sides, it felt amazing, as she got more comfortable she started to hump me, I started to moan, "how does it feel to be raped, puny human" she says, honestly, I was humping back at her, I was surprised she didn't feel it, she continues humping and then stops, her pussy got even more tight and sprayed her cum onto me.

I laid on the floor, she says "don't go anywhere tomorrow I'll visit you for more" and prepares to leave, as she get's to the door I grab her and say "I'm not done yet" and shove my dick all the way inside of her, "Oh Arceus it feels soo good... you are not suppose to like sex with me", I start to hump fast and say "I'm going to cum" she looks at me and says "not inside! NOT INSIDE! NOT INSIDE!", I flip her belly up and continue to hump, as I feel my cum start to rise on my dick I pull out and spray it onto her belly, she says "you were not suppose to like this..." she flips on top of me and makes her mouth ice up "...you are my slave, a mere human to which it's only purpose is to have sex with me", I got my hand to her clit and start to play with it.

She fell on her back, "that case i better mark you" I say to her, I get my dick into her and start to hump, she was still tight, she moaned and growled at me.

As I shake she says to me "YOU JACKASS! WHY DID YOU CUM INSIDE?!", still Cumming into her I say to her "'cuz now you are marked with my smell and your pack's males are going to be mad at you and most likely are going to beat you up", she get's on top of me, get's her head close to mine and says "joke's on you I'm ovulating and I don't have a pack..." she looks to my dick "...and you got me addicted to this... since you were my first *giggles*" she wraps her tail onto my dick and lowers herself.

As she sits on my crouch and continues to hump me, I look at her she was blushed, her tongue was out and her whole body was sweaty, I then cum her body tensed up, I start to breath heavly "han...han" she looks at me and says "you are filling me up", I look at her and say "'cuz before i came into you, you compressed me soo tight that you made me cum even more, you made me cum inside of your ovulating womb *exausted laugh* alsmost filling you up..." my cum started to spill from the sides of my dick since the wole was still plugged up with my dick "...*cough* and it seems that I filled you up completely".

After I rested a bit I look at her and say "I hope you don't mind having cubs with me... I think were aren't compatible though", she smiles at me and says "i wouldn't mind,..."she rolls to my left side and lays there "...but I guess now this is my house too, *smiles* don't worry I wont destroy anything else and I will help you build a new door, just as long as you put yourself ins...", I interrupt her and start to get my dick inside of her "ide of you, you don't have to worry about that, I see you turned into a pervert"," it's your fault hehehe... HAWWWWW arceus it feels good" she says.

 **Pokemance:** has been edited to a more fitting tone compared to chapter 2.


	2. Feeding the flame

Ninetails was now completly full of my cum, her belly was rounded from it, she looks at me and says "you are still hard?", I start to blush, I roll to stare at the stars, we weren't on my house, we were in front of it, Ninetails said she wanted to show me the stars but she had another thing in her mind.

As I stare onto the stars Ninetails get's her head between my legs and says "I wonder what you taste like", I say "why don't we figure it out?" thinking she was going to kiss me I flinch when she gets my dick in her mouth, she started to bob her head up and down on it every time taking me deeper into her mouth, I then spray my cum into her throat, she starts to swallow it all, she opens her mouth ands shows no signs of my cum, she then lays on her side, sleeping from the exaustion.

I walk up to a bush to pull out a leaf so that I could clean my dick up, but as I got up something was sucking my dick through the bushes, I look backwards to see Ninetails still sleeping, the strange pokemon was still sucking me, I throwed myself dick first into the bush.

Now I lay on top of my hands and knees, I still fell the pokemon sucking me, the diference is that now I also fell 2 tiny hands playing with my balls, I grab the pokemon's head and roll belly up, the pokemon, while still sucking me, lays on top of me, it was a female Salandit, I grab her by the neck and get her belly up on the floor,"let me go..." she says, I start to rub my dick on her pussy, "...yes, yes put it inside! Fuck me!" she continues, as so I got my tip between her labia, everytime I thrusted into her my dick sliped away, she then instructs me to lay on the floor with my belly up, as I did she throws herself at my dick pussy first.

It worked I got inside of her, all the way in fact, she was soo tight that her belly was now penis shaped, but she just starts shaking, she starts crying, then I see from her spread Labia a trail of blood start to flow onto her legs before driping to the floor, I then say to her "we can stop if you want to, it must hurt don't it", she blushes though still caring a big pain she says "don't worry about me, it will start to feel good once we start to go at it", she starts to "ride" me though slowly she starts to speed up, in a few minutes she went from slowly thrusting me inside and feeling pain to thursting me in and out as fast as a speed deoxys and cuming everytime she got me inside her uterus.

We were now on a large Pool of Salandit female cum, as she starts to slowdown from exaustion I came, thrusting my dick into the back wall of her uterus as my cum starts to insufflate her belly, she jumps to the floor making her back collide with it, her full belly of cum starts to empty itself onto the floor, her face was one of full pleasure, her eyes looked as high as they could without poping out of the sockets, her tongue was out and soaking her chest with her saliva, her face was soo red it apeared more red than an Haban berry [full on Ahegao face].

Ninetails puts her head through the bushes and says "Salandit you bastard he's my male not yours..." she looks at Salandit and sees that she couldn't speak as Salandit didn't come out of her intense orgasm yet, then Ninetails looks at me and says "...how...How long has she been like this?" I respond to her "about 10 minutes", Salandit then sit on the floor resting on her front paws and says "OH ARCEUS THAT WAS SOO GOOD!" looks at me and says "MORE I MUST HAVE MORE!" Ninetails then says "NO NOW IT'S MY TURN YOU FILTHY LIZARD".

Pokemance: Hope you guys like this new chapter, had alot of fun writing it Salandit and Ninetail have very diferent personalities and was fun to create them, there will be a third chapter but I don't know when :(


End file.
